


【瞳耀】DAY16

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 第一次





	【瞳耀】DAY16

“我好想洗澡……洗衣服……”  
  
白羽瞳摘下护目镜，痛苦地呻吟了一声。  
  
刚拉练完，紧接着就是模飞，模拟驾驶舱里通风口坏了，又闷又热，白羽瞳还要全副武装，聚精会神地盯着屏幕上随机演算出来的地形图，控制好“飞机”的航线。手里的控制杆极其灵敏，稍微动一下，都有可能撞上山体，机毁人亡，白羽瞳又从来不允许自己出现满分以外的成绩，所以花费的精力只会更加巨大。  
  
好不容易熬到训练结束，白羽瞳刚从驾驶舱跳下来，就接到通知，要求晚餐后马上集合，在大礼堂看文艺汇演，陶冶情操。这也就意味着白羽瞳压根没空回去把衣服都洗一遍，能吃完饭已经很不错了。  
  
冯杰充满同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他再忍一忍。  
  
累倒是其次，全身又是汗又是灰，让洁癖的白羽瞳极其难以忍受，恨不得立刻回宿舍来场大扫除。他自觉情操已经足够高尚，完全没必要再去带着一身臭汗看人家唱歌跳舞，上面的大佬安排这种娱乐活动从来不看时机，搁在这种人人都想睡觉的时间段，简直傻得冒泡。  
  
他和冯杰肩并肩，一边往食堂走，一边碎碎念吐槽。就在拐弯的时候，白羽瞳却突然看到一个熟悉的身影，站在宿舍楼门口。  
  
他好像有将近大半年都没看见过这人了。  
  
白羽瞳一愣，连心跳都乱了一拍，当即脑袋里第一时间把一切事项全都推后执行，只有这一件突发事件堂而皇之地跳出来，迅速且理所当然地占据了最高一位优先级。他撞了一下冯杰的肩膀，把护目镜胡乱按在他怀里，嘴里急忙道：“……阿杰，帮我搞一下，晚上我不去了。”  
  
冯杰震惊：“怎么搞啊？！大哥，喂，不是，你这就翘了？”  
  
回答他的只有白羽瞳已经跑出去老远的背影。  
  
冯杰：“……”  
  
发什么神经？  
  
  
  
白羽瞳几乎是以百米冲刺的速度跑过去，饶是他身体素质再好，刹住车以后也弯下了腰，双手撑在膝盖上，鼻尖上还挂着一粒汗，抬脸看着面前的人，止不住地急促喘息。  
  
“呼……展耀！”  
  
西装革履的展耀沐浴在金色的夕阳下，英俊的脸庞和瘦削的肩膀都披着一层玫瑰色的光晕，冲着白羽瞳挑了一下眉毛。  
  
“小白。”  
  
白羽瞳其实有一种强烈的冲动，想要扑上去紧紧抱住展耀，不过他还是忍住了，只是稍等几秒钟喘匀了气，直起身用力拍了一下展耀的手臂。  
  
“你怎么来了？”  
  
白羽瞳穿着一件蓝灰色短袖，展耀把他从头到脚扫视了一遍，确认这死老鼠还全须全尾，除了胸肌更大胳膊更粗，把衣服撑得略微有些紧绷之外，看起来一切都安然无恙。他这才一笑道：“我爸来找老朋友叙旧，我顺便跟过来，看看你。我都半年没见过你了。”  
  
白羽瞳趾高气扬地哼笑：“还不是想我了。”  
  
展耀撇了一下嘴，不置可否，顺从地跟着白羽瞳一起往宿舍里走。白羽瞳虽然勤勤恳恳老老实实在服役，但是白家是什么身份，即使他不说，周围人也都心照不宣，看门的哨兵也是同样目不斜视，仿佛没有看到白羽瞳擅自带人进去。  
  
上楼的时候展耀问：“你晚上还有训练吗？”  
  
白羽瞳睁着眼睛说瞎话，斩钉截铁道：“没有，你陪我坐坐——我怎么觉得你又瘦了？”  
  
白羽瞳就像一只看守财宝的龙一样，皱着眉毛，用目光丈量展耀的腰围，还谨慎地上手捏了几下他的手臂和肩膀。在确定展耀好像是比上次见他掉了几斤肉之后，恶龙因为财产缩水，气得直瞪眼，连眉毛都差点竖起来。  
  
他一边打开宿舍门一边埋怨道：“都给你说了别吃外卖了，去我家吃啊，我妈肯定愿意见到你。”  
  
“我住学校挺好的。”  
  
展耀懒得来回跑，对白羽瞳的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，注意力全都集中在了其他地方，比如白羽瞳的宿舍。  
  
军队里要求严格，装修简单，再加上白羽瞳本人的龟毛属性，这间宿舍过度磨损的旧地板都好像在反光。展耀低头看了五秒钟，随即心安理得地踩在了白羽瞳的劳动成果上。  
  
标准八人间，不过白羽瞳这间没有住满，只有四个人，两个放假回家探亲去了，宿舍里这几天就剩下他和冯杰两人。  
  
白羽瞳随手拉来一张椅子给展耀坐，自己则第一时间，忙忙碌碌地脱衣服扔进盆里，他嫌弃洗衣机脏，一直坚持手洗。白羽瞳大学时也差不多这样，展耀一向很习惯，所以只是翘着二郎腿，欣赏发小一身发达健硕的漂亮肌肉。  
  
两个人谈天说地兼抬杠，外面天色很快就黑了下来。白羽瞳把洗净拧干的衣服都晾在宿舍阳台上，接着刚刚的话头道：“……反正还剩两个月，我就可以光荣退伍了，展叔叔和我爸商量了，让我去CID，继续发光发热。”  
  
展耀“嗯”了一声，一边低头看表，一边道：“我明天下午的航班，去美国留学。”  
  
白羽瞳那边没声音了。  
  
展耀抬头看他，才发现白羽瞳手里拿着一个空盆，整个人陷入了呆滞状态。  
  
展耀歪头：“小白？”  
  
“哦……”白羽瞳飞快地眨了几下眼睛，声音弱下来，半天才从嘴里憋出一句，“我先去洗个澡，猫儿你等着我，别动。”  
  
说完，拿着盆神游似的走了。  
  
展耀本来站了起来，闻言一脸莫名其妙地目送白羽瞳离开，想了想，还是又乖乖坐了回去。  
  
公共澡堂在外面，洗澡有时间规定，白羽瞳现在所说的“洗澡”，只能是去水房端着盆冲冲了事。  
  
过了没五分钟，就见宿舍门被砰一声推开，浑身湿漉漉，头发也湿透了，软趴趴地耷拉下来，连睫毛上都挂着水珠的白羽瞳终于从宕机状态反应过来，猛的冲到门口，喊叫道：“等等，你要出国留学？”  
  
展耀：“……”  
  
“对啊，我去美国念博士，心理学博士。”展耀眉毛微动，目光扫过白羽瞳全身，轻轻咳嗽了一声道，“白羽瞳，你要不要先把裤子穿上？”  
  
“又没有别人。”白羽瞳咕哝了一声，但还是随手把毛巾缠在腰上，勉强遮挡一下春光，继续横眉怒目地问，“我才入伍几年，你怎么就念到博士了？不是，展耀，你怎么不提前告诉我！”  
  
展耀一脸理直气壮：“因为我天才。——你现在不也提前知道了。”  
  
白羽瞳气极：“提前一天，连一天都不到，也算提前？”  
  
展耀无辜地点头：“算啊。”  
  
白羽瞳反驳：“我说不算就不算！”  
  
“我说算就算。”  
  
“不算！”  
  
“算！”  
  
还好没有人听到或看到这丢人的一幕。在一段循环往复毫无建设性的幼儿园水平斗嘴之后，近乎全裸的白羽瞳双手叉腰，气势汹汹堵在门口，凶神恶煞地威胁道：“你今天不给个让我满意的解释，你就别想走了！”  
  
展耀低垂下来的细密睫毛扑扇了好几下，冲他翻了个白眼，随即泰若自然地转过身，左右环顾：“好啊，晚上我睡哪里？”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
白羽瞳被他噎了一下，天大的火气也堵回去了。展耀似乎真的打定主意不说，谁也拿他没办法，白羽瞳只好憋屈地偃旗息鼓道：“这两个没人睡过，三号床是阿杰，你……你还是睡我床上吧，干净一点，上铺，四号床。”  
  
反正能把展耀留下来一晚上也挺好。  
  
白羽瞳这么自我安慰着，从柜子里拿出备用的牙刷毛巾，供展耀洗漱，而他这才意识过来，自己赤裸裸的肉体在空气中暴露过久，略有不要脸之嫌，于是又匆匆窜回水房。  
  
事已至此，展耀还真打算留宿，至于军队纪律问题嘛……反正白羽瞳肯定能解决。  
  
此时，所有人都礼堂里看文艺表演，整个宿舍楼只有他们两个人。展耀脱掉了西装外套，挂在白羽瞳的椅背上，袖子挽到胳膊肘，露出白生生一截小臂，总是梳的整整齐齐的头发还掉下来一缕，耷拉在额头上，微微打着卷。他满嘴白色泡沫，而白羽瞳则在不远处举着水盆，哗啦一下从头浇到脚，水珠沿着他锋利的下巴弧度连成一条线滴下来，手臂肌肉小山丘一样鼓起，胸肌腹肌的轮廓沟壑被水流完美勾勒出来，淌过向里收窄的腰，经过两道人鱼线，又汇聚到了一起。  
  
从展耀的角度看过去，在昏暗的灯光下，白羽瞳简直完美的像是一座古希腊雕塑。他沉默地看了白羽瞳好一会儿，这才移开目光，低头吐掉漱口水，专心刷他的牙。  
  
白羽瞳却在这时恰好悄悄转过头，眯着眼睛看向展耀英俊周正，心无旁骛的侧脸。  
  
  
  
洗漱完毕之后，白羽瞳顺着动作惯性关掉了灯，展耀也就从善如流，乖乖躺在白羽瞳的床上，枕着他的枕头，盖着他的被子。没有睡衣，他穿着一件白羽瞳的白色T恤和宽松的短裤。白羽瞳的气息铺天盖地，极富侵略性地把展耀整个人都包裹起来。展博士闭着眼睛，心绪不宁，忍不住偷偷把脸埋进被子里，深深地吸了一口气。  
  
而白羽瞳这边，他的作息被磨砺得十分规律，现在还不到熄灯时间，他就提前上床睡觉，自然浑身不自在。他在床上僵硬地挺了快一个小时尸，终于憋不住坐了起来。展耀只感觉一阵窸窸窣窣，随即床板一震，黑暗中，白羽瞳蹑手蹑脚地从隔壁床爬过来，掀开被子溜进去，侧身躺在了展耀旁边。  
  
展耀睁眼看他。  
  
白羽瞳为他掖好被角，轻声道：“那边空床好久没人睡了，太脏了，我不想躺在上面。——放心，塌不了，这床可结实了，我上回在床上仰卧起坐都没事。”  
  
展耀“嘁”了一声，眼睛很快就再次闭上了，睫毛在眼下投出淡淡的阴影，嘴角天然上翘，像是一只在偷笑的猫。  
  
两个人挤在宿舍不大的单人床上，挨挨挤挤，简直亲密的有些过分。展耀倒是安心睡了，白羽瞳却反而更加焦躁难受，他瞪大眼睛看着天花板，胡思乱想，最终还是憋不住话，硬生生把展耀晃醒道：“你到底为什么突然出国？”  
  
展耀困得只睁开了一只眼睛，带着浓重的睡意道：“因为我不想看到你。”  
  
白羽瞳：“？？？”  
  
白羽瞳气得更睡不着了。  
  
他整个人都转过来，把展耀困在墙壁和自己的胸膛之间，提高声音道：“为什么！展耀你别睡了，你给我说清楚！”  
  
展耀不耐烦地转了个身，用后脑勺对着烦人的白羽瞳，哼哼道：“哥，哥哥，别吵我行不行——你老在我面前晃，我怕我会忍不住泡你。”  
  
下一秒钟，他就被白羽瞳抓着肩膀又掰过来。  
  
“就这？不是，那、那你泡啊，我躺平任泡！”  
  
展耀睡眼朦胧，双手捧住白羽瞳的脸，响亮地胡乱“啵”了一口，也不知道到底亲在了什么地方。  
  
白羽瞳瞬间安静了。  
  
展耀一面嘟囔着“泡完了，行了吧，我睡觉了”，一面心满意足地栽回枕头上。  
  
他实在是困得要死，没想到白羽瞳仍旧生龙活虎，捏着他的脸颊把一张俊脸扯得变形，兴致勃勃道：“猫——猫！起来起来，这次不算，再来一次。”  
  
展耀一阵脸疼，连带着心肝脾肺肾都疼，这其中有什么微妙的生物层面的联系，暂时还不得而知，所以展耀只能自食其力，奋起反抗。他虽然和白羽瞳不是一个力量级，但胜在出其不意，对手又完全不加反抗，所以很轻易就把白羽瞳按倒在床，骑在他的大腿上，对准了嘴唇恶狠狠地亲了下去。  
  
书念得太多的人好像都有这么个通病，展耀也是其中之一，堪称禁欲主义的代表人物。所以理所当然的，他不会接吻，只是凭着从电视电影和书本上得知的那一点描述，用他的小虎牙去咬白羽瞳。他含住白羽瞳的唇珠，用舌头尖一遍一遍舔过去，等到白羽瞳顺从的张开嘴，笨拙的猫舌头就试探着滑进他嘴里，没头没脑的乱撞一气，口水差点呛到自己，不像是接吻，更近似于咬人。  
  
白羽瞳被他亲……咬的头脑发热，双手不由自主的就搂上了展耀的腰。太瘦了，要监督他好好吃饭。这个念头在白羽瞳脑袋里一闪而过，他的手继续往下，摸到了腿，手掌紧贴着微凉汗湿的皮肤，顺着宽大的裤腿滑进去。  
  
腿根的触感光滑柔嫩，尽是软软的懒肉，白羽瞳直截了当地抓了满手柔韧的臀肉，双手稍稍用力，在展耀的屁股上一阵粗暴揉捏，在展耀挣扎之前又及时松开，摸到他两腿之间，握住半硬的阴茎，指腹在濡湿敏感的龟头上重重擦过，随即整个手掌都圈了上去，单调而快速的帮他撸动起来。衣物阻碍了他的动作幅度，但是让他和展耀贴的更紧密，他用虎口夹住龟头，按着马眼狠狠揉了几下，展耀闷哼一声，弄得白羽瞳满手都是湿黏的前液。  
  
黑暗中，展耀的眼睛亮的像两颗琥珀。  
  
他毫无羞怯、信心满满的样子让白羽瞳有点怀疑自我，搞不明白是不是掉进了什么早已计划好的陷阱里，不过这要只是个整人计划的话，展耀未免也牺牲太大。再说以他们的关系，展耀不用搞七搞八，白羽瞳也基本上会答应他的一切要求。  
  
白羽瞳漫无边际地胡思乱想着，手上动作却没有停。展耀双腿分开，跪在他身体两侧，这个动作对他来说有点困难，所以展耀的膝盖本能地往里收拢，紧紧夹着白羽瞳的腰，胡乱磨蹭。他双手揪着白羽瞳的衣服，牙关咬紧，脸颊上的肌肉微微抽动，大概是在忍耐着不发出声音。不过他断断续续急促的呼吸声已经足够鼓舞人心，白羽瞳盯着他的脸，带着薄茧的手指按在冠状沟上，恶意地反复揉搓。  
  
展耀的手臂都在抖动，嘴唇紧绷成一条直线，不自觉地挺腰蹭着白羽瞳的手，白羽瞳却压根不碰其他地方，只是一味的刺激着龟头红嫩的黏膜。极端的快感让禁欲的心理学家的理智几乎全线崩溃，他垂下脑袋，汗水沿着脸颊漂亮的曲线滑落，在摇摇晃晃中坠落在白羽瞳胸口。  
  
在白羽瞳又一次从根部撸到顶端，用大拇指揉上尿道口的时候，展耀发出一声苦闷的鼻音，腰一下子绷直了，射在白羽瞳手上。展耀还没缓过神，后腰就被白羽瞳按住，握住他的阴茎帮他手淫的那只手也没有拿开，甚至停都没停过。浊白精液流到了手腕上，留下一片湿漉漉的精斑，但也没见白羽瞳洁癖发作，他那双桃花眼里带着一种猛兽似的恶意，强行把还处在不应期的展耀再次拖入灭顶的快感之中。半硬的肉棒很快射出又一股清液，像是失禁一般，喷出小股小股清亮的腺液，滑的白羽瞳险些抓不住，裤子里也湿的一塌糊涂。白羽瞳这才心满意足地放过他。  
  
展耀眼睛还没聚焦，他出了一身薄汗，心跳的厉害，抓着白羽瞳的胳膊呆了半晌，忍不住骂了一句：“……操。”  
  
白羽瞳惬意地抽出手，从旁边抽出几张纸巾擦干。  
  
“你这只猫，好歹现在也是个博士了，不要说脏话。”  
  
精神洁癖。展耀冲他呲了呲牙。  
  
稍稍往后一靠，就知道白羽瞳自己也是升旗状态，想必忍得辛苦。展耀挑了一下眉毛，耳朵和脸颊还是红的，说话时气势倒很足：“继续做吗？”  
  
“做，干嘛不做。”  
  
“白羽瞳，先说好了，你不要后悔。”  
  
白羽瞳扯着嘴角，坏笑一下：“早知道你仰慕我了。你这话应该二十年前问，那时候我可能还有后悔的余地。”  
  
展耀抬起头，甩了甩脑袋上的汗，语气轻飘飘道：“看在你明天还要训练的份上，这次让你。”  
  
白羽瞳心道不让你也打不过我吧，但话还没说出口，就见展耀动作利索地脱掉了裤子，露出两条细直的长腿。他仍然保持着跨跪在白羽瞳身上的动作，从换下的衣服兜里摸出一支润唇啫喱，全部挤在自己手上，动作熟练，也不知道到底密谋了多久。白羽瞳只来得及把裤子脱到半截，硬得发疼的阴茎被猫爪捉住，涂满黏糊糊的透明啫喱。随即展耀的腰微微抬起，白羽瞳只能看到隐约的晃动，展耀一只手撑在白羽瞳的胸肌上，另一只手扶着那根粗大的阴茎，几次浅浅地插入股缝间隐秘的肉洞中，又很快退了出来，白羽瞳被撩拨得欲火中烧，展耀却还在青涩的努力尝试。  
  
在展耀明白那种朦胧的感情后的几年时间里，他确实查阅过不少文字视频资料，不慌不忙，做好准备。但事到临头，展耀才发现自己的脸皮还没有厚到那种程度，大脑里一片空白，而白羽瞳还在饶有兴致地撩火，不断挺胯去撞展耀的屁股，在臀瓣上留下一道道淫猥水痕。  
  
两具年少的躯体交缠在局促黑暗的宿舍床铺上，任何肉体接触都只会让温度变得更高。  
  
展耀皱着眉头，在白羽瞳的喘息声中，主动将肉棒含进了滑嫩的穴口中。龟头在入口处磨蹭了一会儿，展耀沉下腰，折磨人似的反复吞吐，直到紧窒的肉穴被摩擦软化，才算终于完全齐根插了进去。展耀此时狼狈极了，像是耗尽了所有力气，全身都在颤抖，连眼角都红了，眼睛里蒙着一层水汽，像是还没开始，就被彻底欺负了个透。  
  
白羽瞳的耐心至此彻底告罄。  
  
他双手掐住展耀的腰，将他重重向下一按，随即大力顶弄抽送起来，展耀被操的一噎，猫爪子无意识在白羽瞳肩膀上抓出几道香艳的红痕。小穴里又湿又热，泥泞不堪，白羽瞳被热情的穴肉紧紧包裹着，爽到头晕目眩，第一次明白了做这种事的意义所在。  
  
说来有点奇怪，在白羽瞳目前还不算长的人生中，好像一直都对人缺乏性趣，驾驶飞机冲上云霄的时候，就是他的激素水平唯一最接近高潮的那一刻。直到今天，怀里抱着湿淋淋的展耀，白羽瞳才忽然领悟了一个最简单的道理——这不是性冷淡，而是展耀缺乏症。不是展耀就不行。  
  
白羽瞳狠狠顶了几下，化成水的润唇啫喱被操成了细小的白色泡沫，连同淫水一起随着他的进出被带出来，粘在穴口粉红色的软肉上面，发出色情的水声。展耀已经叫不出来了，他半张着嘴，吐出一截红色的舌尖，嘴角还挂着来不及咽下的津液，平时的游刃有余成熟稳重全都不翼而飞，只能在偶尔被操狠了的间隙，发出小猫一样的咕噜声。  
  
肉体撞击的闷响混合着床被摇晃出的咯吱声，充斥着整个宿舍，展耀只来得及叫了一声小白，就被白羽瞳整个抱起来，肉棒从湿滑的肉穴里滑出来，带出一小股骚水，顺着展耀的腿根往下流。白羽瞳把他按在床上，侧躺着，面对着墙壁，后背贴着白羽瞳的胸膛。两腿之间很快被白羽瞳挤进了一条腿，膝盖被顶开，那根炽热的阴茎再次操的进来，无限温柔地缓缓抽送，白羽瞳像是突然冷静下来，舌头沿着皮肤之下，展耀凸起的消瘦嶙峋的脊椎缓慢舔舐，在他肩头吸吮出一片一片红紫吻痕。  
  
白羽瞳像是喝醉的大型犬一样，鼻尖抵着展耀的后颈来回摩擦，一面毫不留情地干他，手掌在他胸前一阵胡乱揉搓，一面哼哼唧唧叫他的名字，或者温柔缱绻的叫猫儿，叫小展哥哥。  
  
展耀迷迷糊糊地抓住他的手，修长白皙的手指缠着白羽瞳的指头，与他紧紧扣在一起。白羽瞳的回应是粗暴地顶进穴心，逼出展耀一声带着奶音的呻吟。高潮时，白羽瞳几乎把他整个人都圈进了怀里，就像是把展耀关进了一个小小的、封闭的笼子里，用白羽瞳自己做锁，保护他的猫不会受到任何伤害。被内射的感觉让展耀瑟瑟发抖，他又困又累，一个指头都不想动，大脑里像是在炸烟花，一瞬间闪过无数思绪，甚至连这样能不能治好白羽瞳的洁癖都从他眼前掠过。  
  
门外有脚步声渐渐接近。  
  
白羽瞳一个激灵，眼看来不及，只能先抓起被扔在旁边的被子，把展耀严严实实遮起来，白羽瞳自己也只露出一个脑袋。  
  
冯杰蹒跚着开门进来，有气无力地抱怨道：“白羽瞳你这个王八蛋，没事自己躲起来，害得我被连坐。我操，五百个蛙跳，腿都没知觉了，我要是残废了下半辈子就靠你养了啊——”  
  
“白羽瞳？”  
  
宿舍里黑漆抹乌，冯杰随随便便看了一眼，咕哝一句：“睡死了？没义气。”  
  
冯杰累的腰酸腿软浑身疼。哐当一声倒在白羽瞳下铺，呈大字形摊开，睡前还不忘道：“白羽瞳，明天你死定了”。  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
白羽瞳屏息静气，直到下铺传来冯杰平稳的呼吸声，才总算松了一口气。  
  
而被他压着的展耀憋笑憋地浑身颤抖，眼睛都弯成了小月牙。  
  
白羽瞳：“…………”  
  
明天……算了，明天再说吧！  
  
生活不易，老鼠叹气。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
